


边境消逝

by Seaquake



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaquake/pseuds/Seaquake
Summary: 人物ooc / 有一辆小车
Relationships: Isana Yashiro | Adolf K. Weismann/Kokujouji Daikaku
Kudos: 2





	边境消逝

**Author's Note:**

> 人物ooc / 有一辆小车

故事发生在白银王登上飞船之后。  
不知是否是出于第一任王的私心，天空帝国号常年徘徊在欧洲和太平洋的上空，像巨鸟停驻于平流层内。飞船内设施齐全，只是风景略显单调，蓝色和白色的交织几乎不会出现变化，再加上白银的“不变”之力，连摆放在窗前的花朵都不曾枯萎。好在王并没有对这一切产生厌倦，他躺着、坐着、四处走动，花很长很长的时间发呆，为自己越来越长的头发发愁，偶尔倒杯红酒听个音乐，与地面上正在进行的生死往复格格不入。  
这种状态一直持续到某一日，他记不清楚确切的日期，只有模糊的数字在脑海里闪现。某一天，他的飞船离陆地稍远，似乎正往低纬度方向飘去，他没怎么在乎，毕竟能威胁到他生命的东西并不存在。不过，云层之间好像有个庞大的东西挡住了他的去路，庞大的，如《天空之城》里头浮在云朵之上的岛屿，远远看着是土灰色和葱绿的混杂。阿道夫·K·威兹曼，也就是毫无危机意识的白银之王先生，在那张豪华单人床上打了个盹，睡醒之后发现自己身处平流层不可能出现的风暴之内。飞船被龙卷风（到底哪来的龙卷风）吹得歪歪斜斜，船内器物受王之力保护倒是一切安好，最大的问题便是它们都浮了起来，在白银圣域内到处乱飘，甚至差点砸到王自己的脑门上。好不容易控制住场面，威兹曼顶风往走廊那儿前行，想看看究竟发生了什么。  
什么也发现不了。外面是一派漆黑景象，仿佛与世隔绝，偶尔几道惊雷劈开沉闷夜空。风暴与风暴隔得很近，又不完全融合在一起，它们摇晃着身躯试图把这艘小船拉到自己平静的中心。不得不说，龙卷风外围的氛围相当不妙，飞船操作系统全部亮起红灯响起警报，一条条德语的无法操控可让威兹曼急得几乎要掉头发。他深吸一口气来到操作台旁，拉动拉杆想要避开那些席卷的黑色噩梦，大概一分钟后，飞船开始掌握方向，在半空中开始极为惊险的漂移，绕过黑色云朵和足以刷新科学家认知的事物，最终进入一片相当安宁，有着飞鸟（大概率是信天翁）的天空。  
这时候，之前望见的岛屿愈发清晰，从侧面飞过去时几乎可以看清大半个岛的样貌。要是威兹曼的大脑没出问题的话，他能肯定那是个旋在云间的陆地。陆地长得像一棵古木，下面巨大的根系环抱着泥土，而那泥土并非是不规则的一大团，它的形状很规整，上面似乎被划分出无数个方格，大小不一但井然有序。岛屿大部分是绿色的，有些枝条和藤曼下垂，攀附在了泥土之上，大多数则是向上伸展，形成个有模有样的树冠。这克服了重力的大家伙让威兹曼不知作何反应，他判断自己应该在做梦。可说真的，这又怎么判断呢。飞船速度慢了下来，正逐渐向岛屿方向靠近，船头的位置朝着古木的一个空缺角，似乎违背船长意愿准备着登录了。  
不过威兹曼本人也可以去岛上看看。  
操纵着船体让它落在一片草地上，威兹曼二三十年间第一次从舱门处走下来，踏上陆地时还有种不真实感。这儿的空气并不稀薄，从植物茂盛的程度来看，氧气浓度应该不低。屏障或结界也好，岛屿显然被调节成了生物适应状态，不过这儿似乎听不见动物的声音。  
绕着条石板铺成的小径行走，威兹曼感觉自己离中央巨大的封闭建筑近了些。石板大概延伸了两公里，尽头碎裂于芜杂花丛中，根本说不出品种的花朵和带刺荆条拦住了他的路。他想要从侧边绕过去，却发现不远处隐隐有什么东西。  
那是只兔子。但和正常兔子相比，它的体型可以用壮硕来形容。兔子的两只前爪立起来，和人一样只用后爪走路，胸口还挂着个金色圆片。科学家掐了掐手腕处的皮肤，又狠狠闭上眼睛，再次睁开时，兔子更清晰了，还带着一脸担忧望向他。  
说真的，兔子，一脸担忧？  
奇异兔子向愣在原地的威兹曼伸出前爪，那姿态似乎是想和对方握手。科学家伸出手来和爪子碰了碰，接着，他以试探性口吻问对方，“请问你会说话吗？”  
兔子点头，叫出了他的名字。  
有猜测于脑海中浮动，而且，他现在已经能基本肯定那猜测了。这座空中浮岛的主人是黄金之王，而他的到来或许也全然出自某位王的授意。念及许久未见的挚友，威兹曼冲兔子微笑，那句“感谢你带我到这儿来”被严肃的兔子接收，对方以做任务报告的语气告诉自己仅遵循了自家王的旨意。  
兔子指了指中央的城堡，朝威兹曼鞠躬：“王让您独自走接下来的路，祝您旅途愉快。”  
“哎，等等，我以为你是来给我指路的？”不给他指路派个兔子过来干嘛，聊几句天顺便表明下身份？兔子并未回答他的话，转过身只留下小团毛茸茸尾巴，眼见着就要消失在丛林里。毕竟不是自家的宠物，威兹曼只得道别。“好吧好吧，再见小家伙。”  
他换了条岔路走，也不急着造访城堡。如果有俯视图的话，那路大概是环形的，丝带般紧贴着城堡外围，又没有任何分支直通向城堡。路上有许多垂下来的藤和果实，威兹曼随意摘了几个尝尝，那大多是酸涩泛苦或者寡淡的味道，果实颜色却异常艳丽。他天生对食物不太敏感，又长年累月浸泡在芳香烃和别的化学试剂的气味之中，吃到这奇怪东西仅仅皱了皱眉，剩下小串被他塞进了口袋里。  
他大概逛了两三小时，途中再没遇上任何兔子。光外围绕绕让他有点疲惫，威兹曼找了个平整石头躺下来，嘴里叼着根草，战争来临之前他总是这么在易北河边歇息，放空脑袋不去思考研究上的问题。后来报告时间越逼越紧，他不得不放弃睡眠和一切空余来没日没夜地给上级搞文字工作，后来武器研究任务也分给了他们小组，姐姐成为空军，他听着收音机里荒唐的捷报只想着自己说不定会在某天猝死。  
当然他没有，石板的威力给他带来了毫无意义的永生。他试图保护别人，可惜失败得彻底，最终决定登上飞船也是再没有办法面对毫无作为的自己。他的老友国常路大觉显然更懂得怎么利用能力，比他懂得太多了，宽慰之余他反倒有种把所有担子都压在对方身上的感觉。而对方总毫无怨言地照单全收。  
嘟囔着“老好人国常路”的王在草上滚了一圈，无所事事地翘起腿。岛的全部面积都被阳光所覆盖，这种情景总会给人昏昏欲睡之感，于是，威兹曼彻底放弃和上下眼皮做斗争，头一歪就那么进入梦境。草屑从头发中掉出来，还有些发湿土块的黑印，也于几秒钟内消失个无踪无影。他似乎在做梦，有兔子逐渐靠近他，面容严肃，他不知自己和对方说了什么，弄得对方越来越生气。兔子撇开视线决定不理睬他，他倒是挺自得其乐，翻个身又窝在原位。  
岛上的场景变成了国常路大觉的卧室，他所枕着的也不是草丛而是货真价实的枕头。房间主人似乎还没下班，客厅和厨房处没有任何响动。威兹曼记得自己还跟对方打趣说要是不做王中尉当厨师也挺好的，他像个孩子那样举起手臂高呼着“我要吃巧克力千层”，还没闭嘴就被对方一勺子甜品呛到。“好吃吗，巧克力千层？”对方笑得温柔，他口齿不清，作势凑上去让两个人亲吻。  
兔子的敲门声打断了这回忆，挂金色徽章的小玩意给他送来快递。他接过，百无聊赖地盯着包裹发呆，那上面的署名还是国常路大觉。他向来不写自己的名字，毕竟现在离他出身年份已经过了约莫两百多年，万一有人认识历史上的他可作何解释？等等，两百多年，两百多年后中尉还活着？  
“醒醒，王权者。”  
有声音将他拉回现实。威兹曼勉强睁开眼睛，又将长得有些恼人的头发播到一旁。又是那只兔子，看他的眼神夹杂着无奈与包容。“吾王让您在日落之前到达城堡，威兹曼先生。”而他的反应是，噢，原来这种高度还有日升日落。  
接受了带路邀请，在一堆错综复杂小径中穿行的兔子先生沉默不语，让威兹曼思考是不是对方的氏族都如此严肃。好在七拐八拐后他们终于躲着玫瑰花茎上的刺来到了城堡入口。威兹曼朝对方挥手告别，用尽力气推开那厚实且生着层层铁锈的大门，哐当一声，整个建筑物内都传来锁落地的回音，似乎声波穿过了道道走廊和扶梯才重回他身侧。这地方有点像《美女与野兽》的场景，好吧，他不介意做美女，但国常路大觉不可能是什么被森林之神惩罚的王子——若说森林之神本身还差不太远。  
他绕过雕塑，绕过花纹繁复的落地镜，绕过散在地上的果实和服饰，从城堡一侧往最顶上行进着。沿途有许多紧锁着的房间，大小都是相等的，但上头连个通风口都没有，比起住人的地方更像是储藏室。走廊地面很潮，水蹭着角落汇到条沟里，把原本不怎么充足的氧气都给挤掉了，弄得人呼吸发闷。好在威兹曼用不着呼吸也能活下去。  
城堡的最顶端是一汪水池，看起来没什么异样。水池后有个供人睡的床铺，阳光刚好从大敞着的窗户投射到墙壁上。再往外走些是个花园，花园被好好打理过，里头还有个石碑和秋千。他往花园深处走去，望见高高的树丛和矮木间的小道，小道左方被踏出个入口，钻进去不久后便能发现卧倒在地的精灵石像和石像胸口处的玫瑰。  
“许久不见，威兹曼。”  
那是个相当熟悉的声音，又因许久未曾听闻而显得遥不可及。威兹曼，三个字正好砸到他心底。他回过头去探寻声源，在望见披着家族长袍的旧友时差点没能控制住眼泪。  
“好久不见，中尉。”他咀嚼着对方的名字，中尉，国常路大觉。  
  
接下来的故事就少了些谈资。他们两个，黄金之王和白银之王，在这破旧城堡的顶层来回散步，分享些威兹曼落下的趣闻。威兹曼侧过头去观察友人，这几十年让曾经性格内敛的年轻军官成了老练从政者，并在那面庞上留下细微斑点和皱纹。“指引我来这儿的兔子，是你派来的吗？”他问，并不掩饰对这儿有那么解释不通的东西的惊奇。  
“确切来说那只是兔子的影像，你知道真正的兔子是不会和人类交流的。”  
“哎？我以为它是你们家族那儿的产物，你懂的，我不太了解阴阳师之类......”  
“是你不想去了解吧。”  
无视对方“干嘛戳穿我”的抱怨，国常路大觉笑着捻起威兹曼的一束头发。“长这么长挺麻烦的吧，不过至少是你身上唯一可以逃脱不变之力的东西。”  
“啊，你说这个，习惯就好啦。”  
甩甩头发让它们不要挡住视线，威兹曼拐过依附着栅栏的月季。他微微上前，转过身与友人对视，夕阳落在身上让他整个人近乎虚幻。察觉到对方似乎有什么要问，国常路大觉停住步伐，目光坚定地与他对视。“你知道我不会对你保留什么。”这句话同“你知道你可以依赖我”般自然，让威兹曼放下最后些许戒备。他自然知晓这次重聚有多困难，或者过往在心中占了多少分量，有可能今晚过完，太阳消逝，便再不会造访这城堡，与自己在世界上唯一的渴望相遇。他情愿将所有都当成最后一次对待。  
“中尉，我为什么会来到这里？”  
对方靠近他，高些的王抚上那银白头发，感受它们如水流从自己的指缝倾泻而下。后者并不买账，他有些惶急地开口，询问是不是构筑梦境，又在右手和对方交握时彻底放松下来。  
“你可以把这里当成任何地方，但我保证你能够见到我。”  
不得不承认黄金王的话总有极大信服力，但白银王总会成为整件事中的变数。“既然如此。”他笑得有些恣意，语调让国常路大觉莫名萌生出些许不安，“那我们可得好好把握时间寻欢作乐才对。”  
最终国常路也笑出来，“好吧，既然你愿意这么安排，那我们先去拿点酒。”  
要是认为某个被事业耽误的厨师拿不出酒，那可错得离谱了。但威兹曼不认为自己在听闻这句话后吃惊到喊出来有什么不对，毕竟，荒岛上可是连个人影都没有，也没见到什么适宜酿酒的装置。“那样看着我做什么，我是从地面上带过来的。”轻飘飘解释让不变者怀疑自己是不是被对方耍了，提前带酒至少说明对方早已猜出他会做什么。不过，这也正中他下怀，希望酒是上档次点的，他可不想对个鸡尾吹气。  
给二人倒上红酒，威兹曼盯着木桌总觉得少了些什么。“这里可没吃的，你也别想边喝边来甜点。”听闻这句威兹曼瞬间垮了表情，可国常路还要加句“你也可以提前备点”的调侃。“我可没预料过自己会被卷进风里还差点从飞船上跌出去，快告诉我中尉，你是什么时候学会调侃人的，这和你严肃的王的形象极度不符你知道吗。”  
“但你也不喜欢我那样吧。”  
“你说得对。”本也不打算计较，威兹曼舔了舔嘴唇，用胳膊撑住头作放松姿态。他觉得自己需要更多，不仅仅是面对面聊天叙叙旧，无论这是不是场梦呢，他都迫不及待需要更多——拥抱，亲吻，甚至爱抚，这些在两人相处的时代都是奢侈，在石板封印尚未解开之时他们只能避着实验组人员干点见不得光的事情，毕竟没人愿意被发配到集中营或者某天横尸街头。  
他主动靠近，让头发扫过对方肩膀。浅色瞳孔对上深色的，他们都从眼中读出了对方的全部渴望。于是唇与唇相互触碰，他们接吻，轻而易举打开牙齿让舌头滑进口腔，扫过硬腭与另一个人交缠。威兹曼放心让国常路领节奏，他感觉对方在自己空腔中逐渐深入，呼吸逐渐变得困难，然而谁都不愿放开。原本捧着他头部的手开始下滑，沿着脊柱画出优美线条，逐渐转移至骶骨和尾骨处。威兹曼稍微侧了下身子，比起眼睛胡乱摸索着对方的纽扣。  
他们很快将上衣解开，而解裤子废了些力气。为了不让唯一的衣服崩坏，他们不得不停住嘴边动作，并将手专注于拉开拉链上。威兹曼顺势往后躺倒，任由国常路将手垫在自己头部。国常路向来是个注重细节的人，这决定了他在性事上和威兹曼的风格截然不同——至少他会花足够时间做好扩张而不是急躁地挺入。威兹曼次次催促，实际上的抱怨却不怎么多。他能理解对方想要尽善尽美的心情，而且肛管和直肠并不是什么容易捅进去的地方。  
但他没料到对方会用酒做润滑。应该庆幸那不是伏特加吗？  
酒精的刺激让威兹曼微微弓起身子，后者还在他胸口处舔吻。难以置信刺激男性乳头会带来快感，威兹曼低喘了声，双手开始往对方下体探去。有意无意地在那儿画圈，手指从触碰变为骚弄，他颇有些满意地发觉对方往自己身上顶了下。而国常路并不打算就这么停下嘴边动作，他往下吻去，嘴唇发烫，在那皮肤上留下吻和吸吮痕迹，如烙印般让人身体发颤。他的一只手正扶着对方肩膀，另一只沾着酒液的手试图深入对方的消化道，在皱襞上寸寸摸索。察觉到对方些许不耐烦，他又加了根手指，原本扶腰的手移向前端，学者对方的手法开始揉捏性器。  
他们都不是在床上话很多的类型，相处多年的二人已能从眼神或者肢体动作中读取全部信息。威兹曼抬腿环上国常路大觉的腰，并在肌肉处轻轻摩擦。他无意间释放呻吟，观察到对方手上力道加重了些，但单凭手指已经不足以满足一个人的欲望。“别磨蹭。”吐息撒于颈间，而对方的回答是再次和他接吻。  
前戏做得差不多，国常路按住对方肩膀让自己进入后部，疼痛刺激还是让威兹曼叫了出来，他不受控制地在对方后背上留下指甲划痕。国常路的挺进并不算迅速，他几乎咬着威兹曼的耳垂说出那句放松，下体撑平触碰到的褶皱。“唔.......你给我快点。”威兹曼主动往对方身上冲撞，随着一次绵长的吐息，他被突如其来的刺激弄得叫喊出来，国常路再次往更深的地方侵入，发硬的身体部位到达直肠会阴曲，又因力道加重冲过了原本不易接受异物的区域。  
前列腺刺激让威兹曼视线发暗，他想要套弄自己的下体又被控制住双手。两人的汗水顺着脸颊下落，国常路吻掉他的眼泪。他们都知道自己有多渴望和对方结合，无视会绊住他们的所有言论，所有时代背景，抑或是自身的无可奈何。就这样纠缠着，最大限度感受另一个人的呼吸和心跳，以最多的亲吻去确认对方还在自己身边，留下痕迹和记忆，于是一个王能够重新投入到国家的建设之中，另一个王又拥有度过漫长岁月的勇气。  
他似乎快到了，又似乎在哭。几近同时的高潮让两个人都止不住喘息，即便是躺在地上，国常路依旧抬起对方的下巴让自己能最大限度地欣赏那种美，那种美，他将永远为此赞叹不已。他们保持着结合的姿势，翻了个身让躯体呈弧状相扣，没人试图离开或者清理。“你还好吗？”曾经的军官用语言安抚自己伴侣，换回句我很好，就是不太相信这是真的。他明白这种安全感缺乏酒精源于何处，石板将白银之王永久性控制于生命的某个结点，而白银王周边的所有都在逝去，逝去，无处可依又无所留恋。他都不确定自己会有独自面对宇宙的勇气，更何况那位被战争夺去亲人的科学家。  
“不过，你让我觉得那句话仍值得相信。”威兹曼闭上眼睛，语调像是歌唱，“王的力量可以带来幸福。”  
他们陷入令人心安的沉寂。  
  
事实证明，日落后并不会发生什么，只不过更难把握方向和摸索到床的位置。简单打理了下，两个人躺上水池后的那张床，互道晚安后很快入梦。他们都醒得很迟，相互触碰着不打算从被子里出来。尽管威兹曼不需要任何食物，国常路依旧得给自己弄点吃的以保持身体状态。他就在对方身旁咬着面包，小心不让碎屑落到被单上，对方盯着他似乎仅眼神相交就饱含乐趣。  
“你别说我们之后几天都这么过。”威兹曼显然不相信国常路费尽心思把他叫到这儿来就为了上个床。“我以为你已经挺习惯单调生活的。”国常路拿出不知放哪儿的布打扫了食物残渣，他顺着身边人的头发，毫不吝惜赞美，不过威兹曼显然没有领情。  
在这飞岛上娱乐项目并不怎么多。他们花了半天时间去岛的别处转悠，猜测自己遇到了什么植物。剩下的半天则用来准备食材和跳舞，没错，跳舞。散步着落叶的空地成了最优舞台，他们彼此倾身环住腰和肩膀，在无人之境划出优美的圆。前后、旋转，侧身间细小皮肤相互触碰。威兹曼哼起刻于记忆深处的曲子，他们头一次倚靠着对方入睡时就放那首当催眠曲，结果是两个人都异常清醒还来了发。国常路大觉实在不擅长音乐，他曾把生日快乐歌唱到跑调，惹来威兹曼止不住地发笑。当时还是克罗蒂亚出面缓解尴尬，女性毫不犹豫地往弟弟头上敲，教训完后又向异国人表达歉意。他表示自己并不介意，在宠威兹曼和给对方擦屁股这两件事上，他与克罗蒂亚比有过之而无不及。  
“谢谢你，国常路。”  
威兹曼突然如此表白。他们停下动作，凝望彼此，明白时间或许所剩无几。又有失落感冲刷进他的心脏，他恍惚着思考这次陪伴究竟会持续多久，为什么命运就不能让他们两个持续相遇？国常路大觉拍拍他的肩膀，示意他在原地坐下，双腿盘绕间他把头枕上对方肩膀，揉着眼睛叹口气，他说自己经历了那么多日夜，可仍旧想要让时间停留或避免别离。  
“这是人之常情。”明显更成熟的那方分析道，“石板选中了你，你便是它存于世间的象征。第一王权者的力量并没有多少攻击性，但相比于其他王，你是原初末始者，你的力量更多是为稳定秩序所存。毕竟只有你的制约我们才可能达到平衡。”  
“这样吗......或许还有守护，中尉，虽然我知道自己没做好这点。”  
黄金王岔开话题，他并不愿计较威兹曼的得失。石板选择完全没给人抵抗空间，他们也本该按照正常轨迹生活下去，感觉尚未尽责并非过错，不过自己和科学家由战争年代出生，责任感比年轻者更重。“如果你愿与我共享时光的话也不是不可以，我们两个的力量自然能做到。”  
“别逗我了中尉。我读过那些宇宙理论，但困于特定时光的生活本来就毫无意义。我可不想体会《土拨鼠之日》。”  
“《土拨鼠之日》？”  
“一部电影，讲主角总被困在同一天。后来就有许多类似的文学创作。”威兹曼才不会承认自己看过不少，但那些都不能勾起他兴趣，至少不比《人都是要死的》更能让人感同身受。  
他时常怀疑自己今后会不会同西蒙娜·德·波伏娃笔下的可悲男主角那样生活，躺在长椅上无所事事，给不懂得永生之可悲的少女带来可笑念想。至少对方还曾是一方之首，所创事业蓬勃又倒塌，这其间的时光和生命长度相比就同眨眼那般短暂。好在男主还有个误食药水的老鼠作伴，他只有石板，复杂又死气沉沉，让人从心底想要抗拒。  
“那之后你准备怎么安排？飞船可以让你打发掉所有时光，我不知道接触不接触人世哪个会更好。”  
本着“以后的事情以后再考量”这种鸵鸟心态，威兹曼并未回答对方。他知道对方理解自己的意思，也分不清什么路将更适合，能交给时间的就都交给时间考量。国常路起身，顺势拉了把白银王，他们肩并肩伫立着，通过影子来计算时间，忽略掉脑海中关于那个野兽渴求而女孩推拒的童话故事的幻想。  
因为他们不可能不相爱。  
  
出乎威兹曼所料，国常路的确没有给他们安排什么行程。他们大多数时候都是静默且无所事事的，偶尔做爱，偶尔在城堡里玩些无聊游戏。“毕竟缺失童年需要大把时光来弥补。”威兹曼是这么说的，国常路对此等观点不以为然。  
他们于某个不怎么有纪念意义的日子里讨论起关于命运和时间的理论，最终把彼此说得头疼。一把年纪的人接受新知的确不容易，这么打趣的时候他们终于达成了共识，至于那共识最终指向何处只有二人说得清。这之后，或许为了庆祝，他们尝试着用木棍捣成熟果实，捣来黏糊糊的稠状体，因为没加白糖（根本没有白糖）而发酸发苦。好吧，权当体验生活，感受下鲁滨逊是怎么在孤岛上给自己创造食物的（不对，鲁滨逊好歹有从船上带来的工具。我们连这里长的东西什么品种都不知道）。不知哪来的先见之明让国常路准备足了可供两个人过上整个星期的食物，顺便，池子里的水居然可以喝，经过亲身实验并不会让人产生不良反应。  
“这和童话剧本里写得完全不一样。没有高潮。”威兹曼半真半假地抱怨。他喜欢和国常路呆在一起无人打扰的时光，喜欢世界上只有他们两个人的感觉，他甚至可以付出所有让对方呆在自己身边。至于国常路究竟有没有看过童话剧本，谁知道呢，反正自己曾经跟他念的都是些严肃文学。  
不用提战时的相处时光——他们矮身于防空洞内等待轰炸机飞过，因氧气逐渐消逝心神不宁。威兹曼会以极低和轻柔的语调读某本书，圣埃克絮佩里，或者别的既反战又充满希望的东西。他读“我们似乎是在这一个又一个的行星中迷路了。这一片你永远无法踏及的星空中，我们寻找着属于我们的那颗星星。只有它是饱含着我们所熟悉的风景与温柔的”“精神的风吹过黏土，才创造出人类”，三两孩童和大人会陪伴他们静静聆听。国常路最多与他握手，但这便足够，灾难背景下握手并不比拥抱传达得更多。他会小心翼翼地贴近对方，让裤管碰上裤管，感受、假想有热度从军官身上传来，将他熨热至融化。精神的莫扎特从未远离，苦难深重之中普通人依旧没忘记救治，没忘记以玩笑话锁住憧憬。他几乎是从旁观的角度看待往事，国常路大觉让他进入其中，回忆起在易北河，德累斯顿，柏林生存的日日夜夜——他们如何纠缠在一起，分享吻和情感和生命。  
当下他们正沿着兔子引过的路往城堡走，不过这次终究能体验禁忌之事，那分量会和曾经的岁月等同。  
  
在国常路把食物吃完的那天，他提意二人应该往从未探寻过的西南角前行。威兹曼明白这是告别，他们生命中总会有漫长时光用来重复同一件事，说再次相见，相信未知，尽管国常路告诉他已经把所有安排妥当。  
他们出发时已是下午，从城堡顶端到岛屿边缘的距离够两人走一个多小时。绕过障碍和泛滥的花朵，地势逐渐变高，似乎引领着他们走上山坡。威兹曼也懒得吐槽这儿怎么会有山坡，如果是梦境的话，出现什么都说得通了。通往山坡的路上植被稀疏许多，国常路递给他根木棍防止摔倒，并告诉他这里并不能用飞的能力。在飞船上静止了几十年的白银王明显感觉体力不支，他走在国常路后方，不时停下来缓口气，好在对方步伐足够慢，不至于落下他。“或许我也可以背你的。”对方打趣，他摇头抗议自己还没身体衰落到那种地步。  
大概又走了几十分钟，有片相对平整的土地出现在视野中，不远处就是山岗。他有些眼眶发湿，这座岛屿，终会同《天空之城》那般离开他的生命。他突然反手拽过国常路大觉，扯着他往空地尽头继续走，前方红日摇摇欲坠，草丛在日光中显出燃烧般的色泽。他害怕对方的身影会变得模糊，便低头不去回望，只保留手心温热触感。两个人都在出汗，他们的汗水细细密密，交织在一起，汇成同条溪流、河水要奔涌向岛与天空的交界之所。那里边界模糊不清，将浮岛化作阳光的尘土。没有人说话，嘈杂脚步声和摩擦土地的声音也几近无可探寻，银白发丝飘荡于半空又落下，在国常路抬头间将他晃得眼花。  
可总得保证些什么。每次分别，人们站在岸和船沿，都将如此保证。他们挥舞着手上的东西，说我们还会再相见，无畏于那是否仅是谎言。“威兹曼。”他朝前方的人影说道，不管对方有没有回头去看他。他说，你将再次见到我。  
就是那个瞬间整座岛屿开始倾塌，树叶与树枝，树枝与茎干，茎干与根部，根部与泥土彼此分离，城堡尖端不断向下再向下，那个水池和花园皱缩成光点四散开来。层层楼梯，房间，阴暗潮湿的走廊，雕像，雕像胸口处的玫瑰，以及那些他们都逐渐遗忘着的细节走马灯般在二人眼前重现，然后飞至远方。兔子影像消逝，胸口的金色勋章跌落在地，被逐渐蒸发的植被包裹。那些花啦，荆棘啦，栅栏啦，碰撞在一起似乎要奏响歌谣，那并非悲歌，从没有什么是悲歌，悲伤的泪水早在来到这座岛之间被云层吸收成风暴和骤雨。今夜造访山岗，躯体贴近土地，我的故人默立于不远之处，等待着我与他亲吻，要是得到永久的吻，我便可枕着鲜花和泥土死去......  
  
“你将再次见到我。”  
他们来到那山岗，似乎有海洋、涛声和巨石在脚下徐徐展开。威兹曼拽着他，踏过野草花丛，踏过高低不一的土块往悬崖奔跑，跑得好快，几近忘记如何喘息，忘记是否有石子将他赤裸的脚掌割开。于是他们来到这儿，来到岛的边界，来到与无尽天空相交的悬崖边上，望着远方低垂了无数时光终究陷入永恒沉睡的太阳。  
“国常路！”他吼的时候并未转身。  
他们终是来到这个地方，浮岛所有秘密都将于此处破解。不知是否出于幻觉的歌声在两个人耳边渐渐升起，由远及近，由远及近。那是他们曾听闻过的歌声，唱着永寂，唱着太阳沉睡，唱着我们来到日暮的故乡。若从此处穿越云层和风暴，装饰完美的梦境将破裂，城堡将倾塌，土块将从盘绕树根间脱落，但这都没什么不是吗，这都没什么，我会看见你，会记起你，会发现早在悲剧发生之前我们便已相遇。  
不灭的渴望会伴我们死去。


End file.
